Kouki Miyata
'Kouki Miyata '(宮田 幸季 Miyata Kōki) i''s the Japan voice actor. He voices Cacao Theobroma. Films Anime * ''07-Ghost – Labrador * Amnesia – Ukyo * Angel Tales – Rei * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū – Kōta Tsuchiya * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! – Kōta Tsuchiya * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution – Mystel * Bleach – Hanatarō Yamada * Bokurano – Kunihiko Moji * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 – Mackey Stingray * Case Closed: Quarter of Silence – Tōma Tachihara * D-Frag! – Hachi Shiō * Danganronpa: The Animation – Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego * Digimon Adventure – PicoDevimon * Digimon Tamers – Kumbhiramon * Doraemon – Tora Arthur * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess – Duke Cream * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club – Aiichiro Nitori * Free! - Eternal Summer – Aiichiro Nitori * Emma – Arthur Jones * GetBackers – Jouya Kanou * Gilgamesh – Toru Tsukioka * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun – Mitsuru Hosaka * Gravitation – Eiri Yuki (child) * Hamtaro – Torahamu * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō – Shimon Nagareyama * Heart no Kuni no Alice – Peter White * Hoshin Engi – Nataku * Kami-sama no Memo-chō – Hitoshi Mukai "Shōsa" * Karin – Winner Sinclair * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Ryōto Asamiya (child) * Kyo Kara Maoh! – Ken Murata * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Ahbmad Saluja * Magic User's Club – Naoki Nakatomi * Marginal Prince – Mikhail Nevsky * Meganebu! – Mitsuki Kamatani * Naruto Shippuden – Chōjūrō * Nintama Rantarou – Kanzaki Samon * Noein – Isami Fujiwara * One Piece – Wadatsumi, Dellinger * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God – Cubic Galois * RahXephon – Souichi Yagumo * Saint Beast – Suzaku no Rei * Shaman King – Ashil * Shirokuma Cafe – Badger, Red Squirrel Mama, Sea Otter * Shugo Chara! – Rhythm * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! – Sei Hashiba * Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran – Masato Iwai * Tactics – Kantarou Ichinomiya * Trigun – young Vash the Stampede * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Yukito Tsukishiro1:32 * Wandaba Style – Dr. Susumu Tsukumo * Yowamushi Pedal – Terufumi Sugimoto OVA (Original Video Animation) * Chocolat no Mahou – Cacao * Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori – Kilik * Angel Tales: Tenshi no Shippo Chu! – Rei * Angel's Feather – Anri Chikura * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri – Kōta Tsuchiya * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de~Ajisai Yume Gatari~ – Shimon Nagareyama * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de2~Shiroki, Ryuu no Miko~ – Akifumi * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de3~Kurenai no Tsuki – Musashibo Benkei * Koisuru Boukun – Tomoe Tatsumi * Saint Beast – Suzaku no Rei * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! – Sei Hashiba * Kirepapa – Riju Video games * Alice in the Country of Hearts – Peter White * Amnesia – Ukyo * Amnesia Later – Ukyo * Amnesia Crowd – Ukyo * Blue Dragon – Jiro * Crash Bandicoot: Bakuso! Nitro Kart – Emperor Velo XXVII * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc – Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego * Glass Heart Princess – Hoshino Kanata * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de – Shimon Nagareyama * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 – Akifumi * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 – Musashibō Benkei * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 – Nagi * Magical Drop F – Magician * Silver Chaos – Pam * S.Y.K – Gyokuryuu * The Saint of Braves Baan Gaan – Hiro Sakashita in Brave Saga * Seishun Hajimemashita! – Ichitaka Enmei * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa AnotherEpisode – Taichi Fujisaki * Piyo tan ~Hausukīpā wa Cute na Tantei~ – Toru Ninomiya * Piyo tan ~Oyashiki Sen'nyū ☆ Daisakusen~ – Toru Ninomiya Drama CD(s) * Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai ~Koi Yori Hageshiku~ – Kajika Fujimoto * Amai Kuchizuke – Yuu Takamura * Bad Boys! – Itsumu Suzuna * Blue na Koneko – Kouhei Kuzumu * Bukiyou na Silent – Satoru Toono * Crimson Spell – Ruruka * Damasaretai – Yuuma Matsusaki * Danna-sama, Ote wo Douzo – Haruka Fujino * Gouka Kyakusen de Koi wa Hajimaru series 4, 5, 7, 8 – Huang * Himitsu no Kateikyoushi – Yuuya Sakurai * Hisoyaka na Jounetsu Series side story 1: Iro no Aku – Shiki Nihako * Kageki series 5: Kageki ni Tengoku – angel 1 * Kubisuji ni Kiss ~Hong Kong Yakyoku~ – Ryuutarou Imai * Miwaku no Ringo – Yonekura Ken * Munasawagi series – Akira Haneoka * Pink na Koneko – Kouhei Kuzumu * Saikyou no Koibito – Chihiro Kunika * Tsuki no Sabaku Satsujin Jiken – Suzuya Takanashi * Yosei Gakuen Feararuka -Futago no Sylph ni Goyojin-'' – Nyiru * ''Youma na Oresama to Geboku na Boku – Masamichi Adachi * Yuuwaku Sentiment – Yuuya * Piyo tan ~Hausukīpā wa Cute na Tantei~ - Toru Ninomiya Tokusatsu * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger – Blastasaur Triceratops/Kera * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! – Burstosaur Triceratops * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger – Burstosaur Triceratops * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger – Burstosaur Triceratops * Tensou Sentai Goseiger – Datas/Datas Hyper * Kamen Rider Decade – Basshaa * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger – Debo Akkumuun Dubs * The Batman – Prank * Bob the Builder – Travis * Boy Meets World – Stuart Minkus * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie – Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot – Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! – Grumpy Bear * Corpse Bride – General Bonesapart * Downfall – Peter Kranz * Garfield's Pet Force – Nermal * The Hobbit film series – Ori * Horse Sense – Tommy Biggs * Jumping Ship – Tommy Biggs * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole – Digger * The Nephew – Peter O'Boyce * Now You See It... – Cedric * Pet Alien – Tommy Cadle * Phineas and Ferb – Phineas Flynn * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension – Phineas Flynn, Phineas-2 * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss – Romeo * Sam & Cat – Dice * Sleepy Hollow – Young Masbath * Small Soldiers – Alan Abernathy * Spider-Man – Randy Robertson * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over – Francis * Taken – Jacob Clarke (child) * Teen Titans – Beast Boy * Teen Titans Go! - Beast Boy * 'Twas the Night – Danny Wrigley * The Virgin Suicides – Chase Buell * Watership Down – Fiver * Young Justice – Beast Boy Gallery/Real person